ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Luke: Dark Spirit Hunter
|network = Nickelodeon|release = January 17th, 2015-present}} is an American animated action-adventure-comedy television series, being created by ideas. It is produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios and airs on Nickelodeon since January 17th, 2015. Synopsis A teenager named Luke Masters is chosen by an old hermit to hunt down beings called Dark Spirits who disguise themselves as normal humans, some of them being closer than they expect. Characters Main *'Luke Masters' (voiced by Scott Menville) - an athletic teenager who learns about the Dark Spirits' existence and starts to hunt down them while he handles with high school life as well. *'Scott Field' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - Luke's comedic best friend who is fascinated with popularity and helps Luke with hunting Dark Spirits, even if he mainly does it to be famous. *'Lola Robinson' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a studious Dark Spirit teenager who relunctantly joins Luke and Scott as originally a spy, eventually fully redeeming and developing a crush on Luke on Season 3. Supporting *'The Mystic Dude' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a wise shaman who guides the trio by providing them useful information about anything they need, including the weaknesses of Dark Spirits. *'Mr. and Mrs. Masters' (voiced by Daran Norris and Grey Griffin, respectively) - Luke's protective parents who are TBD. *'Khalid Snow' (voiced by Khary Payton) - a stereotypical black teenager who TBD. *'Jordan Richardson' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - a cocky teenager who TBD. *'Evelyn Rhodes' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a flirtatious teenager who TBD. *'TBD' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - a fashionista teenager who TBD. *'Ms. Jacobson' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a friendly Science teacher who is an expert on the idea of supernatural, occasionally TBD. *'Mr. Robinson' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a wild yet protective Math teacher who TBD. * Antagonists *'Leonardo Knight' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a rich and sinister businessman who is guarding a strange amulet that allows him to summon Dark Spirits and is the ruler of them. *'Markus' (voiced by ) - an insane human who worships the Dark Spirits and aims to become one of them himself. *'Katherine Stormweather' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - the rude captain of the cheerleading team who is actually a Dark Spirit and is out to discover power for her own. **'Lara Johnson' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a stupid cheerleader who, like her teammates, is a Dark Spirit and TBD. **'Lawshana Brooks' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a cynical cheerleader who TBD. **'Karen Kawashi' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a boy-obsessed cheerleader who TBD. *'Marvin the Mystic' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a flamboyant Dark Spirit magician who is able to create illusions to anyone he attacks by simply saying the words "Presto". *'Polka Dots the Clown' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a crazy Dark Spirit clown who loves to cause mayhem, often recurring to crazy shenanigans like smoke bombs or bear traps, apparently having a crush on Scott. *'Ella Zoode' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a cranky Dark Spirit zookeeper who can control animals and uses them to assemble TBD. * Episodes See List of Luke: Dark Spirit Hunter episodes. Trivia * Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2015 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2015 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas